utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Razzy
|tnrvTeSswqU}} Razzy (short for Razzyness) is a YouTube singer and translyricist who is known for his -type voice and English lyrics to VOCALOID songs. He first started out as a voice actor and had a previous channel called "itzRazzy" where he covered anime songs, mostly songs from the anime Mermaid Melody" . He mainly sings in English, and many YouTube singers have used his translyrics for their covers, such as Miku-tan and кran. He is also good friends with fellow YouTube singer Zoozbuh. As of October 18, 2012, his YouTube account "itzRazzy" has been suspended due to YouTube copyright issues with his covers. As a result, Razzy is now under the YouTube channel itsRazzyness and has also changed his Twitter username and lyrics blog to @RazzyEatRyan. His most popular solo cover on his new account is his English dub of "Senbonzakura" with over 35K views as of March 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of PV Chorus with AndoryuNii, Yanovi, Caspy, Kaito, KoKo, Cir, and Remy # Member of Devil's＊Decorum (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs -English ver.- feat. Razzy, Caspy and кran (2010.05.02) (Taken down on YT) # "Saihate" -English ver.- (2010.05.09) (Taken down on YT) # "ggrks" -Sing with me ver.- (2010.05.17) (Taken down on YT) # "Cendrillon" -Sing with me ver.- (2010.05.20) (Taken down on YT) # "Cantarella" -English Freedom ver.- (2010.05.27) (Taken down on YT) # "Last Night, Good Night" -English ver.- (2010.06.08) (Taken down on YT) # "Last Night, Good Night" (Luschka's English lyrics) (2010.06.08) (Taken down on YT) # "Magnet" -sing with me English ver.- (2010.06.10) (Taken down on YT) # "Cendrillon" feat. Razzy and Carmen (2010.08.20) # "Jikan yo Tomare" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and Kodachii (2010.08.23) (Taken down on YT) # "Fuck Buddies" -English ver.- (Parody of "Just Be Friends") feat. Razzy and Remy (2010.08.27) (Taken down on YT) # "Fire◎Flower" -English ver.- (2010.09.04) (Taken down on YT) # "Koi no Fuga" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and Paru (2010.09.10) (Taken down on YT) # "Lord of Darkness" -English ver.- (2010.09.18) (Taken down on YT) # "Kimi ni Todoke" -English ver.-(2010.09.28) (Taken down on YT) # "Scissorhands" -English ver.- (2010.10.08) (Taken down on YT) # "When the Frauds Laugh" -English ver.- (2010.10.13) (Taken down on YT) # "Cheap Time Disco" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and MewKiyoko (2010.10.21) (Taken down on YT) # "Trick and Treat" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and THEBUNNYOFEVIL (Taken down on YT) (2010.10.28) # "Ura Omote lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) -English ver.- (2010.11.04) (Taken down on YT) # "Yume no Tsubasa" feat. Razzy and NicNac4eva (2010.12.17) # "Meltdown" -English ver.- (2011.01.26) (Taken down on YT) # "Magnet" -English ver.- feat. Razzy and AndoryuNii (2011.02.13) # "Iroha Uta" -English ver.- (2011.02.27) (Taken down on YT) # "Poker Face" -English ver.- (2011.03.18) (Taken down on YT) # "Panda Hero" -English ver.- (2011.03.19) (Taken down on YT) # "Just be Friends" -English ver.- (2011.04.30) (Taken Down on YT) # "siGrE" feat. PV Chorus (2011.06.04) # "Fuyu no Sakura" feat. Anba, Apol, Carmen, Caspy, Haru, K-chan, KoKo, Noki and Razzy (2011.07.21) # "Maji LOVE1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) -English ver.- (2011.08.01) (Taken down on YT) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, KoKo, Miku-tan, Kuri~n, sweetpoffin and ¤Fyre (2011.09.16) (Taken down on YT) # "Senbonzakura" -English ver.- (2011.12.01) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" feat. Razzy, RAI and Sagara Yoru (2011.12.22) (Taken down on YT) # "letter song" feat. Igx, Kae, Hime, Carmen, Nipah, Arii, Razzy, Yuri, Caspy and Amaito (2012.01.10) # "LOVELESS xxx" -English ver.- feat. Razzy, кran and Zoozbuh (2012.01.23) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" -English ver.- (2012.01.20) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Kura, Kyo, Razzy, KL, joakkar and Kenta (2012.02.14) # "Lynne" -English ver.- (2012.02.29) # "HALO" feat. Anba, ehmz, hartless, Ian, Katie, Kenta, Kura, lemonpurify, Mango, neneki, Razzy, Rosa, Saint, Yuujou, Myst and Kyo (2012.07.21) # "Choose Me" -English ver.- feat. Razzy, Miku-tan and Shiroko (2012.08.21) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, KoKo, Miku-tan, Kuri~n, sweetpoffin and ¤Fyre -reupload- (2012.10.23) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Stained Prism) feat. Razzy, Sohly, Ashe, and Kyo (2012.12.31) # "Tapioca no Uta" (Tapioca Song) -English ver.- (2013.01.19) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) -English ver.- (2013.01.21) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) -English ver.- (2013.01.23) # "The Lost Memory" feat. RAI, Razzy and Sagara Yoru -reupload- (2013.02.02) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Eri, idleiae,rachie, Razzy, Lyrratic, Milk and Shiki (2013.06.02) # "Shiki no Uta" feat. Lucy, Road, Lizz, Lyrratic, Milk, Ateotu, saint, Shiki, K-chan, Katie, Zero, Ryan, Joakkar, Caspy, Gray, Nipah and AmaitoFuu (2013.06.23) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) -English ver.- feat. Razzy and Saint (2013.09.01) # "Hug Me Before I Ask You To" (2013.09.04) # "Choose Me" -English ver.- feat. Razzy, Carmen and Zoozbuh (2013.10.05) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. ateotu, Razzy, saint, Carmen, Tarot, Sánge and Road (2013.11.01) # "One Winged Bird" feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.02.09) # "Kiss" -English All Night Mix- feat. Razzy and saint (2014.02.20) # "Hen'ai no Rondo" feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.03.22) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (Moonlight Symphonia) feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.05.03) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery |Razzy_twitter.png|Razzy's Twitter icon |maji LOVE starish.png|From left to right: Razzy, KL, Kenta, Kura, Kyo and joakkar as seen in their cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" Illust. by Alice |ChooseMeTsuru.png|Zoozbuh, Carmen and Razzy as seen in their cover of "Choose Me" Illust. by tsu (つ) }} Trivia * His favorite color is red and his favourite food is spaghetti.An answer on Razzy's tumblr. about his favorite color and food, and if he has any pets * He is an avid fan of Sailor Moon, and often posts Sailor Moon on his tumblr.. * He often falls asleep in Skype calls with friends. * He is terrified of bugs. * He has a dog named Yogi that he often bullies out of adoration. * His favorite video game series is Fatal Frame. * He is currently in a relationship with fellow YT singer Ryan.A birthday cover for Ryan * He was previously in a relationship with fellow YT singer Sagara YoruAn answer on his formspring regarding how he met Sagara Yoru * Fellow YT singer Nipah is his fraternal twin brother.An answer on Razzy's tumblr. about him and Nipah being twinsAn answer on Nipah's tumblr. concerning Razzy being Nipah's brotherRazzy is older.An answer on his tumblr. about which brother is older External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Facebook fanpage * Translyrics blog * SoundCloud